the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villain I Have To Play
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Villain I Have To Play 7 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago So it's come to this You caged me not thinking of the risks Two weeks of life missed While you obtained societal bliss Do I not deserve The things that you so easily earn? Should I simply burn? And be trapped within your grip so firm? Monster you call me A mistake you see And as you walk down the London street Your smile hides insults you repeat And like the fire devoured what it could of London Your words ate whatever good that I had with abandon Now leaving me enraged and branded By what you viciously implanted There's no point delaying the inevitable Our neutral connection, irreparable And the part I must play is now unchangeable The villain of your story, invaluable ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll and Hyde, they belong to Robert Louis Stevenson, while The Glass Scientists Comic belongs to Sabrina Contugno. I hope you enjoyed this little poem. My poem skills haven't been used in a long time, so it was nice to write one for all of you lovely people, and if you would like me to make more poems in the future, then let me know. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go! X3 BYE! BYE! X3 Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago I loved this poem, RB! It's inspiring, at least for me! Keep writing more poems, I'd love to read them <3 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Awwwh thank you, i'm so glad you enjoyed the poem, MG! X3 It was kinda on my mind for only a couple days, so it wasn't one of those pieces of work that I was planning to do for weeks or months this time around. But I will happily make more of them in the future, alongside my fics and song parodies, so that this fandom gets a little something every month from me. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Don't thank me, you're the genius here RB! n.n Well, that shouldn't be a problem! It's surely enjoyable for read :3 Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks RB :D 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Awwwwh i'm getting all bashful now! I'm no genius! >~< 1 •Share › − Avatar Mysterious Gamer RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Of course you are! You're a genius in all the ways, and even more on writing! :D 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Thank you, MG!! X3 -Hugs!- X3 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Oh don't thank me RB! :D -Hugs too- c: 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy